Camping Trip
by thothlover
Summary: 5th and last chappy added. R
1. Chapter 1

Author: Johanna Bella

Title: Camping Trip

Summary: The Organization XIII goes on a camping trip because Xemnas thinks they all need a well-deserved time off! Everyone is to bring what you usually need on a camping trip ((A/N: You all know what it is)).

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one (Though I wish I owned Saix).

**Camping Trip.**

_Chapter 1: Announcement._

"Everyone I have an announcement!" Xemnas, number I one of Organization XIII said as he entered the dining hall. "Oh, I think I know what it is!" Axel said grinning and waved his arm around hysterically, "And what do you think it is, number VIII?" "You're pregnant!" Everyone laughed at the remark and Xemnas sighed angrily "No, Axel! I'm **NOT** pregnant!" The Enigmatic Man growled, "We're going on a camping trip because I think we all deserve it." At first there was a silence and then everyone jumped out of their chairs and cheered. "What the"- Saix muttered but was not heard as he entered the room. He looked around and backed away slowly out of the room "WE'RE GOING ON A CAMPING TRIP!" Demyx squealed and Saix stopped in his tracks, they were going where now? Saix walked back into the room and tapped the Superior's shoulder making him jump a little "Yes, number VII?" "We're going where now?" "On a camping trip, I thought we all deserved it." Xemnas said and patted the other on the head, "Xemnas! I'm not a dog!" Saix growled warningly, "Nah, you're just a puppy." Came Xemnas' reply and unfortunately for Saix, Demyx had been near and heard it. "SAIX IS A PUPPY!" The Melodious Nocturne squealed and everyone stopped to see Saix get glomped, tackled and hugged by number IX. Xigbar snorted and was followed by Xigbar who was followed by Axel. An 'Aw' came from Marluxia, a 'WTF' came from Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus, Roxas and Larxene just stared in disbelieve, Luxord was trying to place bets with everyone while the Superior walked out of the room.

"DEMYX I'M NOT A PUPPY! GET OFF!" Saix yelled and tried to get the other off of him but failed each time. "Denial." Axel whispered to Xigbar and Xaldin and it ended in the three of them rolling on the floor laughing. Suddenly Marluxia was on Saix as well trying to braid his hair with roses and lilies "GET. OFF!" Saix roared and threw both Marluxia and Demyx off in a full Berserk mode, his hair was all in the air, his fangs seemed to have lengthened and his eyes were glowing! Xigbar, Xaldin and Axel stopped laughing and everyone made themselves scarce while Marluxia was left to battle with the Berserk Saix.

"What's that noise?" Xemnas asked as he entered the library a floor above the dining hall, "Saix is beating the crap out of Marly because he tried to braid his hair with roses and lilies, Demyx on the other hand must be there somewhere hiding like a little girl." Axel said and the room was quiet and then a loud yell was heard and the sound of Demyx shouting 'Sorry!' and then a 'Owie' and then running out of the room crying. No one said a word, just listened. "Wonder if Demyx is ok." Xigbar finally spoke and left the room to go find Demyx.

A few hours later the Freeshooter arrived with the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx had a Band-Aid on his forehead where Saix had smacked him. The blond was still sniffling and tears were still running down his cheeks. "That _should_ teach you **not** to mess with Saix." Vexen and Zexion spoke after taking in the sight before them. "I'm **never** doing it again." Demyx whined and Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Five hundred times later and you _still_ say that." The Whirlwind Lancer replied and Roxas and Axel snorted. "Who's gonna go see if Marly is ok?" Roxas suddenly spoke and five minutes later was thrown out of the room. "You could have just said so!" He shouted and snuck downstairs to the dining room to see it was a total mess! It was like someone had thrown a birthday and a bachelor party at the same time! The table was in at least four halves and the chairs where in pieces, they could now be used as toothpicks. The tablecloth was in shreds and there was a red mark on them, Roxas winched, it was probably blood. There was a rustle and Roxas swung around to his right to see one of the halves of the table covering something or someone. As he lifted it off he saw Marluxia with a broken left arm and right foot, his nose was bleeding and a big piece of pink hair had been ripped out. Then there were the bruises and cuts here and there. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" Roxas asked dumbly and helped the Graceful Assassin to sit up who smacked him on the head, "No! I am _not_ alright! Can't you see that I am in pain?" The pink haired one huffed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry." Roxas said and grabbed Marly's shoulder and teleported him to the infirmary, "Stay here, I'm going to get Vexen and Zexion." The young blond said and disappeared.

Four hours later Marluxia came down with his hand and foot in cast and bandages wrapped around him here and there, even on his head so no one could know that Saix had ripped out part of his hair. A black eye was already forming around his right eye. A short while later Saix walked in as calm as ever, Demyx hid behind Xigbar who glared evilly at the Luna Diviner and Marluxia squeaked and tried to hide behind a pillow he held up. A minute or two later Xemnas came in, "Marluxia, Demyx, Saix, my office. Now!" The silver haired male hissed and the three looked at him and Saix was the first of them to portal after their Superior.

Xemnas sighed and rubbed his temples as the three stood before him. He looked at each one of them long and hard; it scared the hell out of Demyx and Marluxia felt uncomfortable while Saix was completely ignoring the stare. "Demyx," Said Nobody straightened up and took a step forward "Yes, superior?" He said low "No more glomping, tackling or hugging Saix." Demyx nodded and turned to the Luna Diviner, "I'm sorry for glomping, tackling and hugging you and calling you puppy." Demyx _felt_ like he needed to do that and stepped back, Saix didn't say anything just nodded and stared. "Marluxia," "Uh, yeah?" The pink haired nobody stood in place "No more sexual harassments towards number IV or I _will_ drop your rank to XIII and Roxas shall take your place!" Marluxia scowled, "Also, never ever, try to braid Saix's hair with roses and lilies." "Yes, superior." There was a long silence before Xemnas spoke again, "Saix," "Yes, Xemnas?" Xemnas stood up with a rolled up newspaper and hit Saix on the head with it "Bad Saix bad!" The smacking continued until Saix was on his knees, "What do you have to say?" Xemnas said tapping his foot and Saix looked up at him. "Uhm. Cookie?" That answer resulted in another smack on the head. "I'm sorry! I'll never ruin the dining room again." Another smack, "..." Another smack, "I'm sorry Demyx." Saix mumbled but it was still heard and Xemnas changed from the newspaper to the water bottle and squirted Saix on the nose with it, "Sorry Marly." Demyx went over to Saix and stroked his head and cleaned the water, "It's ok Saix I forgive you. And _you_!" That 'you' was directed at Xemnas, "Don't be so mean to him!" Xemnas' eyes went wide and he soon found himself colliding with the wall and he was soaking wet! "I guess you're forgiven in my book too. I _did_ try to braid your hair after all." Marluxia said and gave a small smile directed at Saix.

Ten minutes later the three of them were in the library again, Demyx was clutching onto Saix and oddly enough, Saix didn't seem bothered with it, also Saix was supporting Marluxia so he wouldn't fall. "What the fuck? Why are you three all of a sudden such good friends? What the fuck did Mansex do?" Luxord said what everyone else was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Leaving._

Thanks to many Cura spells Marluxia was healed in five weeks. On the sixth week, every one packed their bags with extra clothes, warm clothes and many other things that were needed for a camping trip and everyone had their own tents because no one wanted to sleep with the other. Xaldin and Saix were loading in the van; Demyx was already inside the van listening to his music on his sea-blue colored iPod. Axel was helping Roxas carry his bags to the van, Luxord was putting alcohol into a suitcase, and there was no way he was leaving without it! Larxene was on the roof of the van trying to get a tan. Vexen was finishing work in his lab with Zexion and Lexaeus. Xigbar was trying to shoot Xaldin and Saix in the head but always failed since they kept moving so much. Marluxia was tending to his flowers to make sure they wouldn't die before they came back. Xemnas had made a list with everyone's names on it so he could make a call and see if everyone was present.

"Xigbar?"

"Here."

"Xaldin?"

"Here."

"Vexen?"

"Present."

"Lexaeus?"

"Yeah."

"Zexion?"

"Present."

"Saix?"

"What?" Saix had been gazing out of the window and didn't realize Xemnas was doing a call.

"Axel?"

"Fired up!" Axel tried to be funny and failed miserably. Xemnas only glared at him before continuing.

"Demyx?"

"..."

"Demyx?"

"..."

"DEMYX?!"

"Ah! I didn't do it!" Demyx shouted and cowered.

"Luxord?"

"Rum."

"What? Oh, never mind." Xemnas said and continued.

"Marluxia?"

"Yup!"

"Larxene?"

"Here."

"Roxas?"

"I'm here."

"Ok, so everyone is here that's good. Now we can begin." Xemnas said and started the car and drove off.

After an hour they arrived at a supermarket, they of course needed food. "Everyone _has_ to get in! I don't want to take a few men with me and then come back and when we're there I don't want to here 'I didn't want that' 'That's gross' 'I don't like this' 'I'm not eating that' and so forth. So the all of you are going in too!" Xemnas said sternly and a few members groaned in disapproval.

In the store Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin and Vexen were driving carts while everyone else picked out what was on the grocery list. The much and daily needed stuff were Xemnas and Xigbar, and the, whatever you want stuff were Xaldin and Vexen. "Milk. Check. Cheese. Check. Bread. Check." "Don't do that." "Why not?" "Dem, dude, it's annoying and you don't really need to do that if it's there it's there, just check it on the paper and what's not there we go back for." Xigbar said and Demyx gave a little pout, "Fine." He whispered and checked the things off the list.

Saix had taken at least ten boxes of 'Lucky Charms' "You're going to eat all that?" Vexen asked surprised and Saix nodded, "Yeah, why?" "That!" Vexen just said and sighed and before Saix could get anymore he was out of the 'breakfast serial' isle. Marluxia had picked out sixteen bags of candy all for himself of course. After many arguments, discussions and restocking the things they _were_ so **not** getting! It was time to pay everything. The poor cashier was so shocked she had to be replaced.

"Ok, everyone stand in front of the car in a line by your numbers I want to know if you're all here." Xemnas said and could see immediately that number VII, VIII, IX and XIII were **not** there. "Xigbar and Xaldin, I want the two of you to go hunting in the store and bring back numbers VII, VIII, IX and XIII." "Yes sir!" And the two were off, "The rest of you, get in the car with me." Xemnas ordered and got in


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The hunting._

Saix and Demyx were in the cookie/candy isle cackling low and grinning widely with their eyes narrowed; they had managed to scare everyone out of the isle; Demyx stood on one end of the isle while Saix stood on the other, it was raiding time! As they were about to run they noticed Xigbar and Xaldin and ran off to warn Axel and Roxas.

Axel and Roxas were in the freezer as Roxas tried to steal all the sea-salt ice cream. Saix and Demyx ran in "Quick run! The Pirate and the Hunter are here!" They said and looked back to find they had not followed. "Oh shit!" Roxas and Axel said in union and the four ran out of the freezer but were spotted by Xigbar who picked up a walkie-talkie "Found 'em, they're running out of the freezer heading towards the dairy section." _"Roger that. I'm on my way."_ Xigbar said over the other end and not long after Xigbar and Xaldin were running after the four. "Split up!" Axel yelled and without thinking twice, Roxas and Demyx ran to the toy isle and Axel and Saix ran to the other end of the toy isle. Xigbar and Xaldin stopped, "I thought he yelled for them to split up. Not go into the different ends of the isle." Xaldin said and snorted, Xigbar chuckled. "Dude, we got 'em!" He said and the two ran again.

"Duck!" Axel said and Saix turned his head from around the corner to catch a duck, "What?" He asked confused and put the duck back, "We're supposed to be hiding! So be quiet and"- "Mama!" "AH!" Saix shouted; he had accidentally taken the pacifier out of a doll that apparently spoke. "Gah! What are you doing put it back in!" Axel said panicking, "I'm trying!" Saix said panicked in return as the doll only started to giggle and continue to say 'mama' over and over again. By the time they finally managed to put the pacifier back in Xaldin was standing right behind them and was quick to put his hands on their shoulders "Gotcha!" The two let out a horrified scream that echoed throughout the store.

"Oh no! They've been caught! We're next!" Roxas said shaking a big teddy bear, while Demyx hugged a medium sized Orca. "I'm scared." "So am I." Roxas said now hugging the big teddy bear. Xigbar smirked from above as he watched the two cower and hug the toys. He let a tiny little kitten plushy fall down only to have it land in the middle of them. The two blonds gasped and looked down "Aw, it's so cute!" They both squealed and then another kitten landed in the middle of the floor the two stood up and said the same thing, Xigbar landed quietly behind them "It sure is." He said and the two boys turned around, hugged each other and screamed. **((A/N: If you've ever seen Pokémon this is what Jessie and James always do.))**

Xaldin was holding a tied up and gagged Axel and Saix. They had kicked, bit, clawed, punched, slapped and so forth that he had to buy the rope and cloths to tie them up and get them out of the store. Xigbar on the other hand was holding two scared boys over his shoulders. Xemnas watched wide-eyed at the sight whilst everyone else laughed. Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Saix were all set in the back, they're hands and feet tied up, like prisoners on a bus. None of them had said a word; in fact no one had said a word for the three hours they'd been driving. Well, it seemed a lot like three hours because they were stuck in traffic.

"Oh come on!" The Enigmatic Man groaned and slummed back in his seat. Saix looked out the window to see a girl staring at him, the Luna Diviner grinned and nudged Axel and nodded his head to the girl. Axel grinned and passed on the nudge and nod over to Demyx who passed it on to Roxas. Saix rolled down the window just a bit and then the four shouted, "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!" That made the girl go wide-eyed and she started to shout that _she_ wanted to go to Disneyland too! Saix rolled up the window just in time before Xemnas said rather shocked and clutching his chest, "No! We're not!" He gave a huff and turned back round to see the traffic was moving just a little. "Lexaeus please untie the four, they've been tied up for three and a half hours straight and done nothing to try and escape like they promised." The Silent Hero **((A/N: Too lazy to write his name))** nodded and untied the four.

"Heh, look, that couple's kissing." Axel whispered to Saix and pointed to a couple in the car next to theirs. The two grinned perversely and just as the couple stopped kissing the woman looked out to see Axel going down on Saix. Her eyes went wide and Saix made pleasurable facial expressions as Axel bobbed his head up and down. The woman looked over to Vexen, Xigbar and Xaldin who were all reading and she saw the rest were asleep. Except for Xemnas who was apparently too busy cursing the traffic and rubbing his temples. When the woman looked back she saw Axel get up and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. This involved the woman getting a nosebleed when Saix went down on Axel, who seemed to make a lot more facial expressions. Her nosebleed got worse as Saix straddled Axel's lap and rode him. This went on unnoticed by the five very much awake superiors and when the traffic started moving again Saix sat down and he and Axel kissed.

Saix snorted, "Did you see her face?" "Y-yeah! That was funny!" The two whispered before bursting out into laughter. "Will you two shut up!" Vexen growled and the two shut up, well, they started to snigger and snort as they searched other cars for other unsuspecting victims. About half an hour later Saix fell asleep and that left only poor Axel alone to look for a victim. As he yawned the car stopped again, now they were stuck because of a car crash. "Oh this is fucking great!" Xemnas cursed and banged his head on the steering wheel. A boy about five was in the car next to theirs and stuck his tongue out at Axel; Axel stuck his tongue out back. The boy made faces and Axel made faces back. The little boy pulled up his eyelids and Axel smirked deviously. He grabbed his eyelids as well and mouth then pulled them back and made fire appear before his face. The poor little boy screamed in horror and pointed. As the parents looked Axel was pretending to be asleep on Saix's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Anger Management._

Everyone in the car was frustrated, this was one hell of a traffic jam. Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Saix had been playing, 'I spy' but had only managed to piss off Xigbar and Xaldin who had threatened to shoot and stab them and that ended the game pretty quickly. The car was now eerily quiet, until Demyx started to hum and Xemnas' eye twitched and he turned around yelling at the Nocturne who shut up. "Drama." Roxas sang in a whisper and the other three snorted. Larxene was getting very annoyed and sparks were flying here and there and between her bangs or as Demyx liked to call them 'her antenna'. Marluxia was decorating Lexaeus with flowers to make him look prettier or scarier to Roxas and Demyx but rather amusing to Axel. Zexion was reading like always and not paying attention to his surroundings. Vexen had moved to the passenger seat and was making ice figures. Xemnas was keeping his eyes on the road and other cars and was not amused. Luxord was trying to get Xigbar and Xaldin to play a game of strip poker with him but the other two kept refusing. "You know what I just realized?" Saix asked Axel who turned to him shaking his head; "We could have made a portal to the destination instead of having to stay here in traffic." Roxas snorted and Demyx giggled, Axel chuckled and Saix grinned.

Xemnas closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and then turned his head to the four in the back and glared at Saix, who scowled and sunk down, "You. Could. Have. Said. That. Sooner." The Superior breathed and made a portal that lead to the outskirts of town and continued driving. "He must really like driving since we're not there yet." Demyx whispered and the three nodded. "For the love of God, Xemnas! Just make a fucking portal to the destination so we don't have to stay here in the freaking car!" Larxene yelled and sparks flew all over, hitting the flowers that Marluxia was making and ice figures Vexen had made. "_I'm_ the superior here **not** you! You don't give the orders _I_ do! So shut up woman!" Larxene gaped and the others went pale, fearing for the worst, but nothing happened, for a while anyway until the Superior was hit with a bolt of lightning. Xemnas it the breaks and the car came to a halt and Xemnas threw one of the pieces from the ice figures at Larxene and went to the back and the two started to fight. Xaldin moved to the front seat and began driving again as the other two fought in the car. Zexion was asleep; Marluxia, Xigbar and Lexaeus were saying 'Fight, fight' Luxord was watching Larxene's cleavage, Vexen sighed and began to do ice figures again; Axel, Demyx, Saix and Roxas gulped and exchanged looks and sunk to the floor. Suddenly there was the sound of a window breaking and Larxene flew out of the window screaming as she faded away. "So, are we now Organization XII?" Xigbar asked only to be hit on the head by a very pissed off Superior. The Enigmatic Man took Xaldin's former seat and buckled up and closed his eyes falling asleep.

The rest of the ride was quiet; Xaldin looked at the gas meter and pulled over into the nearest gas station. "Get out and move." He ordered and no one questioned it but got out and stretched their legs. But Xemnas slept like a baby. Xigbar was reading a magazine about guns and Luxord was buying some more alcohol. Demyx, Roxas and Axel were by the water-cooler, Marluxia was by the air fresheners and Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Saix were in the rest room. Xaldin was outside pumping gas into the car. In the end, Xaldin paid the gas, Xigbar bought the gun magazine and Luxord bought the alcohol and Demyx, Roxas and Axel ended up spending a fifteen minutes in the rest room before getting into the car again so they could continue. Again the ride was quiet because Xaldin had his lances out and no one dared piss off Xaldin, but they dared piss off Xemnas because it was fun. Two hours later Xaldin stopped the car and turned it off, "We're here." Sighs of relief could be heard and the quick sound of seatbelts unbuckling and the rustle of everyone getting out. It took about two and a half hours to set all the tents up and discard the ones Axel accidentally burned, the Organization ended up with only _two_ tents. Those tents belonged to Marluxia and Saix; apparently the two of them had the biggest tents and flame proof. Xemnas sighed and rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm down, it seemed to be working until Demyx accidentally bumped into the Enigmatic Man, "DEMYX WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Xemnas shouted and poor Demyx ran screaming like a little girl and hid behind Xigbar. "Xemnas needs to take anger management." Vexen whispered to the group and everyone nodded, except for Saix who was currently in his own world looking down at a porcupine that was walking right in front of his toes. He blinked once, then twice, thrice, "KITTY!" He squealed suddenly making the other's jump in surprise and Xemnas yell something, Saix picked up the porcupine, amazingly he avoided being stung by the animal. "Vexen. Is there a lunar eclipse or has he lost it?" Xigbar asked the Chilly Academic, there was a long silence before Vexen replied, and "I think it's a bit of both." "Saix, that's not a kitty, that's a needle-rat." Demyx said, "Oh." Saix said and tossed the porcupine in Xemnas' direction and sadly it landed right in the Superior's face as he turned around pointing a finger in the air. The sound of the Superior screaming in pain echoed all through out the camping place in the woods and everyone besides Demyx and Saix who had run and hid in his tent snickered and snorted.

"OW! Watch it!" Xemnas whined as Vexen pulled out the last needle out. Vexen just rolled his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek to not laugh or snicker or snort in the face of his Superior. A few Band-Aids later Xemnas had announced that Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Lexaeus and Zexion would share a tent with Saix while he, Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord would share a tent with Marluxia. The tents were big enough for all of them so there would be no more arguments about it. Though Vexen insisted of switching places with Lexaeus but Xemnas denied him each time, finally the Chilly Academic gave up.

That night it started to rain so everyone had to be inside the tents. "Can I go out and play in the rain?" Demyx asked Lexaeus who shook his head, "No, Demyx. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold so you're staying inside like all of us." He said and Demyx pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and scooting closer to Zexion, "I don't like you no more." Lexaeus gave a sigh, it seemed he had pampered him too much. No one said another word after that and decided to go to bed early. But in Marluxia's tent everyone was talking, very loudly, and laughing, very loudly, and having fun. Demyx had tried to shout at them to shut up and go to sleep but his voice was overpowered by the cheers in the other tent. "C'mon Demyx, just ignore that and go to sleep. Look, even Saix is sleeping!" Lexaeus whispered and pointed to the Luna Diviner who was curled up in a ball and kicking his leg in his sleep, Demyx sighed and nodded and lay down curling up next to Lexaeus and falling asleep. That night it rained and there was thunder and lightning. The lightning reminded everyone of Larxene and what a bitch she'd been but they all still missed her. Now who were they going to talk to about their problems? Yes, they the men did indeed talk about their problems with the only female in the group. Now only female in the group was gone, and only males left and they sure as hell were NOT going to talk to each other. Unless they were dared too or were dying then they would talk to each other. Or something like that.

The next day, Saix woke up first and could smell the wet earth outside. He groaned, not liking the stench and hid deeper into his sleeping bag, "What the"- He started and pulled the sleeping bag back to reveal none other then Roxas! Saix blinked once, twice "Roxas," He said in a low warning growl and the young blond slightly stirred but did not wake up but wrapped his arms around the Diviner and hugged him close mumbling something that sounded like "Fluffy." Saix sighed and rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Forty minutes later Saix woke up again and nudged Roxas who then woke up, "What were you"- "Let me explain." Roxas interrupted and Saix waited, "You see, Axel was trying to get it on with me and so I hit him on the head with one of my keyblades and knocked him out but I knew it would only be for a short while so I pretended to go outside by zipping the tent zipper up and down and then coming to hide in your sleeping bag because Axel doesn't like looking under sleeping bags. Especially not yours or Lexaeus' and I would have hid in Lex's bag but Zexion was already there. And I don't want to hide in Demyx's bag because he wets the bed. So I hid in yours." Roxas said and sighed with a small smile. Saix blinked a few times, that was a fast explanation. "Demyx wets the bed?" Was all he managed to say and Roxas nodded, "He makes water bubbles under his sleeping bag and they pop because they can't go anywhere else you know?" "Hm. Yes, I do." There was silence, "Well, out you go and get dressed, since the two of us are up we better go try and find some dry wood to start a fire. Xigbar destroyed the grill last night." "So that's what the noise was about." Roxas stated before moving to the other side of the tent and getting dressed.

The ground made annoying slushy noises, which were getting on Saix's nerves. He didn't like wet ground much, though he did like the rain. But wet grass and mud was not his favorite. Nonetheless the two had managed to find some dry wood in a cave and brought it back, started a fire without alerting Axel and were now cooking dinner. "We should have rented a summer house or something. I don't like sleeping in tents." Axel said as he got out rubbing his head then stopped dead in his tracks, "Y-you started a-a FIRE! WITHOUT ME!!" He shouted and yelled a few curses. "Shut up Ax!" Xigbar's muffled voice came from the very pink tent and Roxas, Axel and Saix snorted.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: I wanna go home._

For three weeks they had been in the woods camping. For three whole fucking weeks! Demyx was sick of the wildlife and wanted to go back home to the castle and go swimming or just escape to Atlantica, Axel had burnt everything possible and was going insane, Saix was acting like a wolf he even turned into his wolf form, Roxas and Zexion had threatened to commit suicide, Lexaeus was beating his against a large bolder, Vexen had tried to freeze himself, Xaldin had tried to blow everything away so they could go home, Xigbar was shooting everything in sight and had almost twice killed Saix, Luxord had lost his cards and was loosing bets, Marluxia had made a rather large maze out of rosebushes and Xemnas was totally fine, he hadn't been this relaxed since well, he couldn't remember but it felt good!

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Demyx shouted and whined and stomped his feet and jumped in irritation. Axel laughed manically and Roxas and Zexion started to jump out of trees, Lexaeus made a bolder hit him on the head, Xaldin blew himself into a tree, Xigbar shot Saix in the shoulder making him turn back into his human form, Saix attacked Xigbar and bit him in the arm for shooting him in the shoulder, Luxord shook Vexen like crazy making snowflakes fall out of the others hair, Marluxia screamed and made his flowers grow to incredible height and Xemnas sighed, "Fine, we'll go home"- Before the Enigmatic Man finished his sentence everything was being cleared out. Sleeping bags were being wrapped up, tents were being taken down and wrapped up as well and the ground was being cleaned from any and all trash. Fifteen minutes later everything was clean and ready to go.

Vexen and Zexion had to wrap up Saix and Xigbar's wounds that they caused themselves and when that was done, the stuff was loaded into the car and everyone got in and Xemnas sighed once more before slowly, very slowly heading to the car and driving off. When they entered the city, they were stuck in traffic again. Xigbar was petting Saix on the head and Saix had his puppy ears and was wagging his tail, "Aw! Saix is so cute!" Demyx, Marluxia and Roxas squealed. Axel snickered, "Saix wanna bone?" The Luna Diviner's ears perked up and he barked, "Saix can't get one 'cause we don't have one!" Axel laughed and Saix growled jumping into the back of the car and attacking the Flurry of Dancing flames. "OW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! HELP!" The red head shouted and screamed. Unfortunately there was a cop car right next to them and they could hear what was going on so they got pulled over and everyone was ordered out of the car and stand in line.

"Officer please, we're tired, we're just coming back into town from being in the woods for three weeks straight." Xemnas tried to talk his way out of it but was ignored. "Now you," One of the officers poked Saix in the chest and the other's gasped, "Why did you attack him?" The officer spoke and pointed to Axel. Saix only gave a low growl and was looking at the ground refusing to answer. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The officer said angrily and poked Saix yet again but harder this time. "Oh no! I can't watch!" Demyx whined and put his hands over his eyes and turned around. The Luna Diviner brought his face up slowly his eyes glowing yellow as the full moon shone above, Xaldin looked up, "Oh shit. We're all fucked!" He shouted and jumped into the car, Vexen looked up and too jumped into the car, Demyx didn't think twice before getting his sorry wimpy ass into the car and he was followed by Roxas and Zexion who were soon followed by Marluxia and Luxord and Xigbar, Xemnas and Lexaeus hid in front of the car. Saix growled and his fangs lengthened and his hair stood on end and up like an angry cat's fur would. He howled and his claws lengthened, the two officers gulped and backed away taking out their guns. Saix stepped forward slowly like a wolf would to its prey, his eyes narrowing and his scar widening. "Like I was going to say, it's not a very good idea to poke him, he's a wolf demon." Xemnas said before running into the car with Lexaeus since Saix turned his attention to them. "Oh fuck!" The officers cursed, Saix immediately spinning his head back 'round to the officers who made a quick run for their car and sped off.

It had taken Saix two hours to calm down until he was let back into the car and they could go back to their castle, once there Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Marluxia, Saix and Xigbar were asleep; that left Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel and Luxord to unload the car and put everything back. They did so and then left the other six sleep in the car.

Sorry I got bored and lazy with this chapter. So I'm stopping it here v.v I know it sucks but gimme a break! It's almost midnight here and I'm so tired.


End file.
